


Aster

by endgame_adashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother/Sister dynamic, Gen, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, other characters are mentioned but not intergral to story, slight mention of kallurahance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame_adashi/pseuds/endgame_adashi
Summary: It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Allura had been thrust into a war enacted by one of her most trusted friends, then forced into a cryopod only to wake up 10,000 years later still in the middle of a war. Only minutes after learning the universe had moved on without her, she shifted into battle mode and focused entirely on the war against Zarkon.The Paladins were all so young. Three just under her age, and one even younger. And the other…She shook her head. Better to focus on the war than on the strange familiarity she felt with the new Black Paladin.It was just his quintessence, nothing else.





	Aster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arbor @letkeithinfodump](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arbor+%40letkeithinfodump).



> THIS IS NOT SHALLURA!! I used to ship it but stopped after Allura was implied to be a teen. If you ship shallura, please don't interact with this fic! It's meant as completely platonic between Allura and Shiro. Thank you!
> 
> Gifted to you arbor! It's not the fic I mentioned once, but I know you really want platonic Allura/Shiro content, and inspiration struck me about an hour ago and... this happened. Hope you like it!

Altea was paradise for scientific thinkers. If you added together every discovery and invention from each planet in the Kikrikua galaxy, it wouldn't even compare to Altean achievement.

So much scientific progress had been made, alteans began to delve into the seemingly unexplainable parts of life. Things that were constantly brushed off as myth, as impossible, as unscientific.

One of their first studies was on a subject that many talked and thought about, but few believed: reincarnation.

\----------

Allura laughed as she chased Aster down the hallway. It was getting harder and harder to get him to let his walls down and have him be a kid ever since his coronation.

Crown Prince Aster. It rolled right off the tongue. Much better than Crown Princess Allura, anyways.

Luckily, Allura had never needed to worry herself over being heir to the throne, because she wasn't. She would be forever princess, happily seeing her brother lead Altea as she worked as an ambassador, exploring the galaxy and meeting new peoples.

But that future was a forever away. Right then, Allura was a happy teen, chasing her brother down the halls, taking long strides to keep up with his lanky legs.

\----------

It had been a week. A week of battle, a week of terror, a week of sleeplessness, a week of being caged.

A week without Aster.

Allura felt like a vital piece of her being was missing from her, ripped roughly from her side. He'd been one of the first to die, taking control of the Black Lion as he had trained to do someday, and falling weak to Zarkon. Alfor had only just managed to rescue the Lion and lock her away before Zarkon could claim her.

How were they supposed to defeat him? Zarkon, who killed Aster so easily, Aster, who had been like a son to him. Allura felt the tears falling again, and this time, she let them.

Zarkon had been like a father to her as well.

And now here he was, leading his people to attack his closest allies, his friends, his family. There were pockets of galra aligning themselves with Altea, Allura had heard something about the groups calling themselves Blades. But that didn't stop her anger from reaching out to every galra in the galaxy.

She looked out the castle window at the destruction raining on her planet. That's all she could do. Watch. Leaving the castle was suicide, as was attempting to flee in it. All she could do was wait.

She'd been waiting a week.

Zarkon’s face appeared on the screen, in dark galra armor instead of his paladin attire. Allura was so overcome in anger that she didn't even hear his words, but she turned to her father and demanded they form voltron and fight.

The last thing she remembered was her father assuring her of his love.

\----------

It had been a week. A week with these new Paladins, trying to grow accustomed to their naïveté, trying to train them for Zarkon. They were still having trouble forming Voltron.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Allura had been thrust into a war enacted by one of her most trusted friends, then forced into a cryopod only to wake up 10,000 years later still in the middle of a war. Only minutes after learning the universe had moved on without her, she shifted into battle mode and focused entirely on the war against Zarkon.

The Paladins were all so young. Three just under her age, and one even younger. And the other…

She shook her head. Better to focus on the war than on the strange familiarity she felt with the new Black Paladin.

It was just his quintessence, nothing else.

\----------

Allura had completely lost track of time. Somewhere on the castle was a record of it all, but in war she could hardly be bothered to care.

But it had been long enough to grow ever closer to the Paladins.

Pidge was like the sister Allura never had. She wouldn't have traded Aster for anything, but there was something about her bond with Pidge that was different. Not better, just different.

She was able to let her walls down with Keith, Lance, and Hunk. She could be the teenager she was around them, momentarily forgetting the war to just indulge in their strange friendship. She'd even began to have stronger feelings for the thee of them, feelings she was scared to name. Feelings were dangerous in times of war.

And then there was Shiro.

Shiro, who became her closest confidante. She could tell him anything, even the things she could barely tell herself. Though he was a few years older, he treated her as an equal, as if she were a person whose ideas and feelings were valued. He knew just how to comfort her when the grief was overwhelming, and Allura was able to do the same for him. They shared their trauma and bore it together, forming a bond that was somehow deeper than friendship.

Allura hadn't felt like this since Aster.

Sometimes she would feel a twinge of guilt, thinking that perhaps she was using Shiro as a replacement for her brother. She didn't want to use him like that, and the mere idea that she could somehow replace Aster disgusted her. But she couldn't erase the way she felt.

One night, Allura woke from another nightmare and muscle memory carried her to Shiro’s favorite spot. Sure enough, he was there. She wondered when he slept. It was the one thing he kept from her.

Like always, Shiro wrapped her up in his lap, slowly rocking her without having to say a word. They communicated through their silence, with no need to utter a sound.

After a while, Shiro sighed. “Let’s get you to bed, Lu-Ru.”

Allura tended at the nickname, but relaxed just as quickly so Shiro wouldn't noticed. She hadn't been called that for years…

Shiro carried her to her room, laying her down in bed. She shuffled underneath her covers and wished him goodnight. He smiled and repeated her wish, then paused. After a moment, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Allura stared at the back of his head as he left, noticing how he walked very similar to Aster.

\----------

Altea never did get the chance to prove reincarnation as fact, but Allura always believed.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't apparent, Shiro is the reincarnation of Aster! The nickname Lu-Ru is a childhood name that Aster would call Allura, and he would always kiss her forehead goodnight when she was upset. This and other things mentioned in the fic are what made Allura realize Shiro was Aster's reincarnation.
> 
> This was also written at midnight with no editing, so if you see a mistake I'd be super grateful if you point it out!
> 
> Tumblr: thesaxymcclain


End file.
